ACTG 325 - To determine the tolerance of a range of chronic subcutaneous rhIL-12 dosing regimens in HIV-infected subjects with < 50 CD4 T cells/uL, who have no evidence of of serious ongoing opportunistic infections, and who maintain concomitant anti-retroviral therapy. Also, to characterize the potential in vivo antimycobacterial effects, as well as the immunologic and antiviral effects of chronic subcutaneous rhIL-12 dosing regimens in HIV-infected subjects with < 50 CD4T cells/uL vs. subjects w/300-500 CD4 T cells/uL, who have no evidence of serious ongoing infections.